


Broken Walls

by EscapistBehavior



Series: Dream smp fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream SMP characters - Freeform, Dream Smp, GeorgeNotFound Visits Clay | Dream in Prison (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Not A Happy Ending, a tiny bit of fluff but c!dream sucks so it's almost all angst, i still don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapistBehavior/pseuds/EscapistBehavior
Summary: “Is it bad that I want to pretend that you didn’t do anything wrong? That every day I find myself thinking of ways to break you out of this place? I know everything you’ve done, to my friends, tome… But I can’t-”Three moments between George and Dream from the smp, one happy and two very much not.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream smp fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180208
Kudos: 14





	Broken Walls

**Author's Note:**

> If George or Dream change their minds about fan fiction, this will be deleted.

George looked up at the sign over the building. _Niki and Puffy’s Flower Shop._ He glanced down at the disheveled bouquet in his hand and walked through the door. 

“Hello, George!” Niki called out from behind the counter. 

“Oh no, your flowers!” Puffy walked out from behind an enormous pot of roses. “I hope you got to enjoy them for a little while at least.”

“Um, they’re not mine. Or, maybe they were supposed to be for me? But I found them on like this on the ground outside my house, after it burned down.” 

“Oh, that sucks.”

“Wait, do you not know who got them for you then?” Niki asked.

“N-no…” George could feel himself blushing. “Was it…”

Niki grinned and nodded. “Ooh! Why don’t you give him some? First bouquet is free!”

“Oh, uh, ok!” Niki and Puffy prepared a lovely bunch of flowers, and he walked out the door, ready to give them to… 

“Wait-” George rushed back into the shop “-we _were_ talking about Dream, right?”

“Yes!” they both shouted, laughing.

“Of course it was Dream!”

“Go get your man!” 

“Ah, ok, bye!”

***

The sound of netherite boots on the stone floor echoed through the castle hall.

“Get out.” George didn’t need to look behind him to know who it was.

“George-”

“I said get out.”

“George, please, I just wanna talk to you.”

George didn’t answer. 

“I don’t hate you, George! I love you!”

“Funny way of showing it.”

“I couldn’t let you keep getting hurt!”

“I’m fine with it! I knew the risks of being king, you didn’t have to take it from me.”

“People were gonna keep coming for you! You were the _king_ , George, on this server! One of these days someone was going to come for you. Techno’s still around somewhere, and you’re a fucking government, George! When I saw your house burned down like that, I thought… I thought someone had killed you. _Really_ killed you. And I started thinking about what life would be like without you in it, to never see you again except for some broken ghost that doesn’t even act like you wandering around with your face… I can’t lose you, George.”

“You didn’t have to make that decision without me!” George finally turned to face Dream. “Everyone on this server risks their lives for something! I _liked_ being king!” George could feel his rage chilling slightly into something more like sadness. He shouted anyways. “And I thought you liked me being king, too, but _apparently_ you thought I was a shitty king, so fuck me I guess-”

“I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just that you get into conflicts and it isn’t safe-”

“Not safe for me? Or not safe for your grand plan? I knew you wanted a neutral king but I didn’t realize you would take away my power without a fucking warning if I stepped out of line!”

“No, I told you, this is to protect you!”

“Really? Like how exiling Tommy was to protect me, to get revenge for my house?” His words dripped with fury.

“Yes! Why are you mad about that?!”

“Why don’t you ask Sapnap? Because this whole burned-down-building thing feels awfully familiar. And I can only think of two reasons why you exiled Tommy because of my house and _helped_ Tommy after Sapnap’s tower and they’re both shitty.”

“George…”

“Go on, tell me. Prove me wrong, why was it so different this time?” Dream opened his mouth but couldn’t seem to be able to find the words. “Did you just not care about Sapnap’s tower? Because that’s fucked up, Dream, but honestly I don’t think that’s it. Well, I don’t think that’s _all_ of it, because you definitely don’t seem to care about Sapnap. But you just kept going on and on about power, about how Tommy’s responsibilities meant he couldn’t just burn down my house, about how you didn’t care about _anything_ , and, well, I really can’t keep myself from the conclusion, can I?” A tear rolled down his cheek. Dream reached out to wipe it away and George took a step away from him. “You only got mad this time because you could get consequences for him, didn’t you? It had nothing to do with me. You just want power, and you don’t feel like sharing it anymore.”

“No, George…” Dream trailed off.

“What? Speak up, tell me why I’m wrong, _please!_ ” George finally broke, his posture crumpling, tears pouring down his face. “Give me one good reason why you’re doing all this, please, anything!”

Dream said nothing.

George ran away. 

***

“George,” Dream rasped, pulling off his mask. “You’re here.”

George slumped against the obsidian walls, not making eye contact. “Sapnap told me what you two talked about.”

“And?”

“He told me you’re going to be friends as long as you stay in here.”

Dream took a step toward him. “Are… are you?”

“I… I don’t know, Dream.” He paused. “What did you do to Tommy in exile?”

“What?”

“He keeps talking about it. ‘What he did to me.’ He’s terrified of you.” He took a deep breath. “What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything! Please, George, all I did was keep him company and make sure he didn’t break the terms of his exile, please believe me.” He sounded so desperate, so sad. George wanted so badly to trust him. 

George slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest. “What happened to us, Dream? We were so happy. Everything was fine.”

Dream sat down next to him and took George’s hand. “This is all my fault. I’m so sorry, George.”

George finally turned to face Dream. “Is it bad that I want to pretend that you didn’t do anything wrong? That every day I find myself thinking of ways to break you out of this place? I know everything you’ve done, to my friends, to _me_ … But I can’t-” George sobbed. 

Dream slowly brought his hand up and brushed away a tear from George’s cheek. “George…”

George leaned closer and kissed him. 

The kiss was short, and painful, and sweet, and tearful on both sides. 

George pulled back abruptly, staggering to his feet. “Sam!”

“George…” Dream weakly pushed himself to his feet and reached his hand toward him. 

“Sam, let me out!”

“George, please…” 

“I can’t do this, Dream. I can’t.”

The lava fell and George hurried onto the platform.

“George-”

“It’s too late. Sam wouldn’t let me stay now even if I wanted to.”

“Do you?”

George made a strangled noise and didn’t answer.

“George, I love you! Please, come back!” Dream dropped to his knees, scraping his palms on the rough obsidian floor. 

The platform retreated. The lava returned. 

Dream got up immediately and wiped away his tears, smirking at the glowing curtain. 

“He’ll be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I sat down to write fluff and ended up just getting pissed at c!Dream and writing this mess instead. I've written George visiting the prison a couple of times before but this is the one I'm most happy with, so I'm actually posting it :D
> 
> Sometimes I think about how c!Dream bought c!George flowers right before his house burned down. Most of the time I think about what a terrible person he is. This is the result of that. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you want, leave a comment about what you did or didn't like (or anything really!), and drink some water >:(
> 
> <3


End file.
